Personality
Avenger: You have a very strong resolve when it comes to championing your cause. Whatever it is, your blood boils when facing people who are your opposite. Effects: * To take this unique, you must adhere strongly to one of the five paths (Order, Chaos, Mercy, Retribution, or Balance) as one of its champions. * Mercy is oppossed to Retribution and Order is oppossed to Chaos. Balance has no opposite. Pathless counts as a "different path," but is opposite to none. * You gain +2 to strike/dodge. * You gain +level*5 to damage of all types. * You begin play with Ki sense and Sense Path * You also have a special ki sense power; no one may hide their alignment from you unless they are an Android, Sorcerer or have Enhanced Awareness. However, if you can't sense their powerlevel this power does not give you the power to sense it. When you roll, simply state 'auto alignment' so everyone responds with their alignment. This does not allow you to gain a lock on anyone hiding their powerlevel from you. When fighting a character you sense as following a different path, except for your opposite, you gain the following benefits against that character: * An additional +1 to strike/dodge * Your opponent does not count a natural 20 as a critical when attacking you, but they are still an auto-hit or an auto-defend as appropriate. When fighting a character you sense as following the path opposed to your own, you gain the following benefits against that character: * An additional +2 to strike/dodge * You have an additional +level*5 to all types of damage * If you receive a level 1 critical from someone from an oppossed path, it is negated. If you receive a level 2 or level 3 critical from someone from an oppossed path, use the same d100 result on the chart one level lower. * Once per battle, if you were damaged by someone with an oppossed path since your last action, you spend a turn reciting your creed and steeling your resolve. This restores Level*50 HP and Ki, and Level*2 END. Once you take this action nominate one opponent with an opposite alignment. You may not surrender, you may not flee, and you must pursue that person's defeat to the best of your ability. This restriction is lifted if you are knocked unconcious. Notes: * Since Androids can't sense people's paths, this unique is of dubious benefit to them at best. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Brutal Fighting Style You fight to win and you don't care about the rules. Combat etiquette is only there to make the weak feel better about their situation or to draw it out for other peoples entertainment. They call it fighting dirty, you call it fighting smart. Effects: * +2 to all strike and initiative rolls. * When rolling a Strike or Parry, treat a natural 19 as if you had rolled a natural 20. * Whenever you crit, you can choose to roll the 1d100 for the critical effect twice and pick which of the two results you want to use. *You are able to use the following two attacks once every two rounds each. Fierce Strike: You release relentless power behind a single attack, greatly increasing your normal damage by gnarling your fist and using your fingers to act like knuckle dusters. This add-on modifies any basic attack or the basic discharge power. It becomes AC, using the Sharp Critical Hit Chart regardless of the actual attack. This critical may not by stopped by Advanced Block, but an Advanced Block will prevent it from advancing to DAC through a roll of 19 or 20 on the strike. Concussion Strike: You launch an attack at your opponents head! Or another weakpoint. This is a basic attack that deals 1d8 UP/IA damage per level. It has a -5 penalty to strike, but may not be parried. If the attack deals damage, then the target is stunned for their next two actions. Until this stun ends the target may not parry and is at a -5 penalty to dodge rolls. Templates Fierce: {Base Damage + Stat Mod + Misc Damage + Bulk or PKU} Sharp AC Concussion Strike: {1d8 per level + Stat Mod + Misc Mods + Bulk or PKU} Stunned for 2 actions, during which you may not parry and receive a -5 penalty to strike. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Focused Your concentration is unbreakable. You will fight entire battles waiting for that one, perfect moment. And you know just what to do when it comes. Effects: * +3 to all Strikes and Dodges. * Your base invent points are 5 higher than normal. This stacks with any racial features which increase your invent points as well as inreasing any free invents given by racial features or powers unless otherwise stated. * You can declare "Focused" as an addon to spend up to your level in Endurance and add an equal amount of +Strike or +Dodge to the roll. This bonus can be used alongside Superspeeds and other bonuses and can even apply to Telekinetics. This bonus can be used once per round, at level 12 you may use it twice per round. Notes: * If you use focus on an attack and then use the Super Speed power Zanzoken or the Unique Power Reflection, you still gain the bonus from Focus. However it disappears if you use remote or double remote (you may also save it to use on those add-ons to Ki Attacks instead of your initial attack). ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Quick Learner You might not be the smartest person, but you are the fastest to pick up what you don't know. It makes you able to adapt and diversify to situations easier, and makes you a better fighter overall. More importantly, the more you fight someone the more you predict their movements. Effects: * You gain an additional power every level up. * You gain an additional free school at creation that doesn't count against your INT/10 maximum. * You gain an additional free school at level 11 that doesn't count against your INT/10 maximum. * You only take 1 Neo Week (1 OOC day) to learn any racial power or personal school. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Superiority Complex You're an arrogant bastard and everybody knows it. But it's not your fault, really. You're just better than they are. Effects: * You gain a +4 bonus to all Strikes, Dodges and Initiative rolls, as well as +level*5 bonus to all types of damage as long as you're above 50% HP. As soon as you're knocked below 50% HP, you lose these benefits and you can not regain them even if your HP increases past 50% later on in the battle. * Seperate of the above, if you're fighting outnumbered in a team battle, you gain a +2 to all Strikes and Dodges for each additional opponent the opposing team has over yours. * If you survive a fight where you're outnumbered in a team battle from the start, you gain an additional 100 EXP. Additional allies joining in to even things out negates this bonus. Downed enemies still "count" as being on the other team. * If your opponent activates a Superform or Statbooster before you do, activating yours costs you no Endurance and any EXP penalty associated with it is halved. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Tactician In and out of combat, you calculate. Always. You don't have to sit there and think about things, you're always adjusting and estimating your calculations without the need for a pause. It's very hard to suprise or shock you with anything these days. Effects: * +1 Initiative every odd level (1, 3, 5, 7). * You gain +INT/25 to your APR instead of INT/30. * You can sacrifice one of your APR as a preround action to study your opponent. When you do this, you gain +3 to all Strikes, Dodges and Initiative for that round. * You may also spend up to your level in actions per battle to study the combat. Each action spent this way grants you a +2 to any Strike or Dodge roll you desire later on. You can not sacrifice actions preround to gain this bonus, you must spend your actions as they come up in the round to gain it. You can spend the bonus you gain in any way you'd like; dividing up these bonuses as you see fit to any actions you want for the rest of the battle, but must state how large of a bonus you're using on any given action when declared. * You may spend actions studying your opponent if you are stunned, grappled, in a capture ball or would otherwise have your actions limited. Except being unconcious or dead--even you can't study things at that point. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Trance Form You know how to fight and how to fight well, but you don't like to always channel that part of yourself. There's something about it, something dangerous and mysterious that makes you shy away from it. But when you embrace it.. It feels good! Effects: * This unique has no effect normally. However when you're knocked below 50% of your Maximum HP, you cam choose to activate a mini-Superform, which grants you a +4 bonus to all Strikes, Dodges and Initiative rolls for the rest of the battle. In addition, you gain 50% of your Maximum Ki back (100% if you are an Android) and 100% of your maximum endurance into their own 'Trance Pool', which are then consumed before your normal pools are. * Once you transform, you fight to the end. You fight until you've defeated your opponent(s), they give up or you are unconscious. You may however surrender if you are under 10% HP. * When dropped below 50%, this transformation is optional and not automatic. You can choose to activate Trance instantly when you drop below 50% HP or you can activate it at a later stage by using an action to do so. Notes: * The +50% Ki has its own pool as mentioned, like your MegaCharge Pool does. So you'd have your 'normal Ki Pool', your 'Charging Ki Pool', your 'Megacharge Ki Pool' and your 'Trance Ki pool'. * Trance does not count as a Superform and may be used with Statboosters/Superforms as normal. * Androids gain nothing from the Endurance recovery aspect of this unique. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Very Calm You're not really a fan of hurting people and you try to shy away from excessively violent combat. You try to reason with people and show them the error of their ways, but even you have a breaking point. And when it breaks.. They will know to listen next time. Effects: * +3 to all Dodges and Parries. * +1 APR. * When you are hit below 30% of your normal maximum Hit Points you gain the following benefits, replacing the above: * +4 to all Strikes. * +4 to all Initiative rolls. * +3 APR. * +15*Level to all damages. * You lose these benefits if you raise above 50% HP. * Once these bonuses activate, you fight to the end. You fight until you've defeated your opponent(s), they give up or you are unconscious. You may only choose to surrender if you are put under 10% HP. If you go above 50% of your Maximum HP this is also removed.